<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by Aeiouna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369858">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna'>Aeiouna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Galo Thymos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Marking, Omega Lio Fotia, Possessive Behavior, The 2020 Omegaverse Monthly Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The 2020 Omegaverse Monthly Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Galo knew it was bad to be acting like this. Guiera and Meis were Lio's friends, they'd known Lio for way longer than he had. And they had been a mated pair for just as long. They had never thought of Lio that way, and had been nothing but encouraging when he'd decided he wanted to mate with Galo. There was nothing to worry about.</p><p>But the way that Guiera, another alpha, placed his arm around Lio's shoulders made Galo <i>angry</i>. That action pulled Lio a little too close to Guiera, got Lio's head a little too close to the scent gland on Guiera's neck.</p><p>Galo's hands balled into fists as he watched the trio interact. The smart thing to do would have been to walk away until the jealous feeling went away, but his alpha instincts took over and before he could stop himself, he was making large strides toward Lio and his friends and pulling Lio into his arms. He glared right at Guiera as he sank his teeth to make Lio's mating mark more prominent, making it clear that the omega was <i>his</i>.</p><p>Lio looked up at Galo as he did that. Galo hadn't ever felt the need to mark him a second time. "Galo?" He looked up, slightly confused.</p><p>Galo, however, was in a mood and he wasn't going to listen to reason. "C'mon Lio, I'm going to show you that you don't need any alpha but <i>me</i>!" Before Lio could protest, or even say another word, Galo was picking him up and carrying him out the door.</p>
<hr/><p>Galo nearly threw Lio into their nest as he ripped off their clothes. He growled when he looked at Lio's naked body on the bed, before crawling on top of him, his cock already hard and starting to leak.</p><p>Lio looked up, almost a sense of fear in his eyes from the way his mate was acting. "G-Galo. This... this isn't like you. C'mon babe, calm down." He reached up and placed his hands on either side of Galo's face, trying to put out the fire in his eyes — something that is a bit ironic for a Burnish.</p><p>But Galo pushed his hands down and pinned him to the bed by his wrists. "No. You were <i>too close</i> to him! You. Are. Mine!" He licked the side of Lio's neck, right where his mating mark was. "<i>Mine.</i>"</p><p>Lio shivered with pleasure at the action and squirmed beneath Galo on the bed. "Of course I'm yours." But then a moment of clarity hit and he tilted his head. "Wait... you are worried about <i>Guiera</i>?! Guiera is just my friend you know that! You've never had to worry about him, and before today you haven't!"</p><p>Galo growled again as he covered his fingers with lube. Lio wasn't in heat, he wasn't going to be able to take his knot without it. "<i>Too close!</i>" he said in Lio's ear, teeth clenched. He took a single breath. "I'm going to show you that you don't need another alpha in your life. Can I?"</p><p>Lio let out the breath he was holding. Even in his moment of alpha rage, Galo asks for consent. Granted, Lio wanted it anyway, but knowing he's willing to ask made Lio's heart swell. "Yes, of course. Show me why I chose you."</p><p>"That's right. you chose <i>me</i>," Galo said through gritted teeth before he sank his cock into Lio. He gave Lio time to adjust since they didn't have sex outside of Lio's heats very often, before he moved in the pace that Lio liked, the pace only he knew about.</p><p>Lio's hands immediately moved to wrap around Galo's broad shoulders and his nails dug into Galo's back. "You're so good to me."</p><p>Galo moaned, his thrusting speeding up as Lio's nails dug in. He always loved when Lio did that. "Mine." He mumbled as he kept up his pace. "Mine. Mine. Minemine<i>mine</i>." He peppered Lio's neck with kisses in between each utterance of the word.</p><p>"Shh..." Lio assured him, "Yes alpha I'm yours. And you are mine. Forever."</p><p>Whether it was the act of them mating, or Lio's soft words of reassurance, but Galo was quickly coming down from his rage, feeling much better, more himself. "Mine... Yours... Us."</p><p>"Of course," Lio smiled. "Us. You and me. We're mates for life. No other alpha will ever take you from me."</p><p>"None," Galo repeated, before pausing everything as his orgasm took hold. Because Lio wasn't in his heat, nor Galo in his rut, he didn't knot so he was able to pull right out when he was done and pull Lio into a spooning position. "I don't know what came over me today."</p><p>"It's okay," Lio chuckled, playing with his hair, the mohawk long fallen from Galo working up a sweat, "You didn't hurt anyone. And I don't think anyone is <i>ever</i> going to doubt that I'm yours."</p><p>"Mine," Galo whispered, before contentedly falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>